Rose
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Amiga aquí esta tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero te guste. Ya se... ya paso, pero es de corazón. (Estado: One Shot terminado U/A)


_******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de __Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

_**C**_

**R**ose

Por

Corazón de Diamante

**_C_**

**_Dedicado y escrito a/para mi querida amiga. A quien de cariño le digo: _**_Alice en el país del FF._

**__****_C_**

Cuando la desesperación se aferra sin tregua a mi ser, solo hay cabida para un sólo pensamiento. El cual se vuelve obsesivo y pese a ser ilógico me agobia cada noche que despierto sobresaltado.

¨El culpable de que yo ahora viva un infierno es: un maldito vals.¨

Entre el tumulto de gente esperando cruzar la avenida pude percibir aquel sonido tan peculiar. Alguien tarareaba el vals favorito de mi madre. Mi sentido del oído se agudizo y trate de detectar quién conocía aquella melodía de antaño. El tono de voz era femenino y juvenil, así que descarte a las mujeres de mayor edad. Estaba a punto de cambiar el semáforo y tenía que apresurarme para descubrir a la misteriosa mujer.

¨Con permiso.¨

Le dije a un hombre obeso el cual se convirtió en un obstáculo que tuve que sortear. Pero no logre mi objetivo el semáforo cambio a color verde. Entonces como sí hubiese sido una señal, una joven de vestido verde paso a un lado mio. Y supe que se trataba de ella ya que el sonido se intensifico.

Su mano y mi mano rosaron y aquel imperceptible contacto provoco en mi cuerpo una sensación de bienestar. Así que camine detrás de ella; con mi penetrante mirada deseaba obligarla para que girara la cabeza y me viera, pero ella seguía caminando. Solo desviaba la mirada cuando pasaba por aparadores de tiendas de ropa. Caminamos por lo menos unos 15 minutos.

Aquel día perdí mi rumbo y aún no encuentro el camino de regreso.

La joven doblo la esquina y camine con paso lento para que no sospechara de que la estaba siguiendo, deje pasar unos treinta segundos y cruce la calle. Mi plan consistía en que la seguiría del otro lado. Pero este se vio arruinado cuando ella entro a una cafetería así que entre a: ¨Lacrimas Coffee Art¨. Fui al mostrador pedí un café americano y lo pague. Me senté en un diván el cual me pareció adecuado para darle significado a aquel lapsus.

Estaba inmersa leyendo un libro y cada vez que le daba vuelta a la siguiente pagina, dirigía la taza color beige a sus labios. Sabía que algunas personas no les gusta ser molestadas cuando están leyendo, pero decidí arriesgarme y afrontar el rechazo.

¨¿Puedo sentarme?¨

Ella ni siquiera me miro pero contesto: ¨por mi esta bien...¨

Aquel ¿si? me hizo pensar que había ganado la batalla, pero entonces ella guardo el libro en su bolsa color rosa pálido, el cual contrastaba con su vestido color verde esmeralda.

Se incorporo de la silla estilo antiguo, paso a un lado mío y el aroma a rosas que percibí de su aliento inundo mi olfato. No me importo dejar sobre la mesa el café que ni siquiera había probado. Pese al rechazo camine a su lado, salimos del establecimiento y ni siquiera protesto para ella era invisible. Hice el segundo intento para averiguar algo sobre ella.

¨¿Cuál es tú nombre?¨

¨Rose¨

¨Mi nombre es…¨

Sin preverlo le hizo la señal a un autobús, y subió los escalones. Decidí subirlos entonces ella giro y dijo: ¨No vamos al mismo lugar.¨

Sus palabras no mermaron mi deseo por acompañarla.

¨A dónde vallas yo voy…¨

Extraño las noches en que dormía a pierna suelta, nada enturbiaba mi sueño. No es que sea un dormilón, desde que recuerdo ni siquiera los problemas de la vida diaria me han privado de mis ochos horas diarias de sueño. Ahora solo duermo tres o máximo cuatro horas… cuatro horas donde ni siquiera ella existe, pero como sí tuviese un despertador mental; despierto y aquel vals viene a mi mente. Y los recuerdos se hacen presentes, convirtiéndose en monstruos nocturnos sin ninguna piedad. Aquellos bellos recuerdos se han convertido en llagas que hacen que mi corazón se carcoma noche tras noche. El monstruo aterrador que asoma su cabeza disfrazado del más bello recuerdo es al que más temo y por el cual sufro.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que nos conocimos y faltaba un mes para que cumpliéramos cuatro meses de novios. Todo en mi vida pintaba de maravilla, llegue a experimenta la estabilidad en el aspecto económico, laboral, de salud, amoroso... Entonces recibí una llamada:

¨Rose... –en realidad no se llama así, su nombre es Lita Kino, yo era él único al que dejaba que la llamara así... ¡maldita sea mi suerte!– mi am...

¨Andrew, tenemos que hablar.¨

Terribles palabras que un hombre enamorado podría escuchar, sentí que mi cuerpo se entumecía.

¨¿Rose?¨

¨Veámonos en media en el lugar donde nos conocimos…¨

Colgó y supuse que bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa donde trabajo sería un martirio. Así que opte por la salida principal y le hice la seña a un taxista para que me llevara. No recuerdo bien que fue lo que le dije; sin embargo estaba seguro me dirigía a aquel lugar.

Mi mirada permanecía centrada en el asiento frente a mi, en ningún momento me tome la molestia de ver por el cristal de la portezuela.

¨¡Joven hemos llegado!¨

Mi mano se aferro al billete que había sacado de mi billetera antes de hacerle la parada al taxi. Se lo di.

¨¡Quedece con el cambio!¨

Él dudo pero no le di tiempo para protestar. Me encontraba como en aquella ocasión; la misma escena yo al otro lado de la calle, ella leyendo un libro, pero en esta vez no quería llegar a su lado. Trate de huir pero ella me estaba viendo, había dejado su lectura y su mirada de color esmeralda se centro en mi. Maldita sea mi suerte, como había implorado que se percatara de mi presencia en aquella ocasión y ahora odiaba el hecho de que lo estuviese haciendo.

Camine con paso firme pero en mi interior el pánico se apoderaba de mi, como cuando te encuentras en una situación limite. Sabes que tienes que correr para salvar tu vida, el instinto de supervivencia se impone, pero cuando la persona frente a ti se ha convertido en la razón para seguir viviendo, ese acto queda descartado.

El tintineo de la campanita que colgaba de un lado de la puerta cuando la abrí anuncio mi presencia. Ese detalle era nuevo quizá algo que se le había ocurrido a la dueña para saber cuando un cliente entra. Una mesera se acerco para asignarme una mesa.

¨Me están esperando…¨

Ella sonrió y se retiro. Conté cada paso que daba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Ella permaneció inmóvil viendo el lugar donde el taxista me había dejado.

¨Ya estoy aquí…¨

¨Puedes tomar asiento…¨

¨Gracias¨

Ahora que lo pienso el inicio de la conversación fue de lo más estúpido.

¨¡Andrew, terminamos!¨

Y lo que le siguió fue una frase corta pero cruel. Ella tomo un sorbo de su té de rosas, y cuando me percate de que se iba a ir. La tome del brazo, no me importo la presión que ejercía. Ella aún insistió en irse y entonces la jale para que no se pudiese levantar, ninguno de los otros clientes o las meseras se inmiscuyeron.

¨¡No!¨

¨Creí que tomarías en cuenta la cortesía de habértelo dicho en tu cara. Créeme me esperaba esta reacción… fue la misma…¨

¨...la misma que tú tuviste cuando él te abandono…¨

¨...el chico que me rompió el corazón... No creas que me estoy comparando con él, al contrario te estoy salvando. Aún estamos a tiempo de que tú no te conviertas en el hombre al que le han roto el corazón y yo en la maldita mujer que lo hizo."

"Acaso amas a alg…"

¨Eso si no me lo esperaba… Te diré algo, la decisión la tome en el momento en que me dijiste que me amabas… quizá todo hubiese seguido igual, sí no hubieses confesado tu amor. Nuestro relación de novios ya cumplió su ciclo. Es hora de comenzar otro. Hace dos meces me postule para una Beca de gastronomía en México, cuando la obtuve estaba dispuesta a mantener una relación a distancia...¨

¡Te amo!... No podía concebir que esa frase había propiciado que ella decidiría terminar conmigo. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. La tome de la mano y la obligue a que me siguiera; la campanita anuncio nuestra retirada ante la mirada de los chismosos. Caminamos y caminos, y ella no trato de zafarse. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos veía con desconfianza.

¨¿Señorita, este hombre la esta molestando?¨

¨No¨

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, no entendí el motivo por el cual sonreía. Acaso en vez de estar asustada ella se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa.

Después de una hora de caminata ya nos encontrábamos en mi departamento, ella entro primero y yo no solté su mano, cerré la puerta con llave.

¨¿¡Y ahora!?¨

No supe interpretar sí el cinismo era una careta o su verdadero rostro. No me inmute y camine en dirección a mi habitación aquella en la que solo habíamos dormido. Era tan feliz con el hecho de que ella durmiera entre mis brazos.

¨!Haremos el amor!¨

¨!¿Seguro?!¨

¨No te obligare, pero…¨

¨Ella sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a carcajearse.¨

¨Andrew, entonces te pregunto de nuevo: ¿Estas seguro?¨

¨Si¨

Ella arrojo su bolso color plateado y este cayo sobre el mármol azul. Se quito el saco blanco y puede apreciar aquel vestido verde esmeralda; que tanto me había llamado la atención. Traía una larga coleta y la hizo a un lado para que yo le bajara el cierre; el característico sonido inundo la habitación. Su espalda al descubierto deleito mi pupila y en cuestión de segundos el vestido yacía a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de desabrocharse el brazier, pero sujete su mano. Y fui yo quien me quite la chamara de cuero, el chaleco y desabotone mi camisa y al final me quite la corbata.

La luz que traspasaba por las dos grandes ventanas de mi habitación iluminaban cada uno de nuestros rasgos. Ella no retrocedió y seguía con aquella cínica sonrisa sobre sus labios, la cual le borre con un beso dulce e inocente, pero en mi se desato la pasión. Aún así no caí en el desenfreno, yo solo quería que ella percibiera a través de aquel acto: mi amor por ella. En algún punto las palabras resultan banas y entonces las acciones las respaldan. Bese su rostro y nos fuimos despojando del resto de la ropa hasta que la cama debajo de nosotros fue nuestro único abrigo. Las caricias fueron mutuas hasta el grado de que me sentí correspondido. Una lagrima rodó sobre mi rostro y ella no dejo que siguiera su rumbo y esta desapareció en los labios color rosa de Lita. No supe en que momento las penumbras cubrieron nuestros cuerpos. Mis sentidos se concentraron en explorar cada rasgo que la hacía ser ella. La luz poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que la oscuridad nos cubrió y el tacto me permitió explorarla y nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron.

Al culminar la abrace mientras ella tarareo aquel vals, y acerque su oído a mi tórax para que alcanzara a escuchar mi corazón, el cual se acelero al compás de aquella melodía. Así permanecimos hasta que por la ventana de nuevo los rayos del sol matutino hicieron acto de presencia. Me estaba quedando dormido con aquel arrullo, pero ella se incorporo y vi su esbelta silueta pero me privo de ella cuando cerro la puerta del baño. Ella salio envuelta en una toalla color marfil, me sonrío e hice lo mismo.

Cada una sus prendas las acomode en orden sobre la cama y ella me permitió ponérselas.

¨Fue solo sexo.¨

Se sentó sobre la sabana, para finalmente ponerse las zapatillas plateadas.

¨Con él hice el amor por primera vez y contigo tuve sexo por primera vez… Andrew te lo advertí, pero no escuchaste. Ahora asume las consecuencias.¨

No había ninguna razón para obligarla a quedarse a mi lado; que caso tenia si ella no llego a amarme. Su veneno aún inocula en mi cuerpo. He tratado de encontrar el antídoto en el amor que otras mujeres me han profesado, pero esto solo me a convertido en un hombre que sufre y hace sufrir.

_**Fin**_

_**14/XI/2013**_

**C**

*Para escribir este oneshot me inspire en la canción Rose de Lee Hi. Ojo: No es un SongFic. Solo me deje llevar por la melodía, la letra, la voz de la cantante, y mi imaginación hizo gran parte del trabajo y aquí el resultado.


End file.
